The Battlefield
by Hippiwolf
Summary: Bodies littered the ground like chewing gum on the pavement, like stepping stones over a sea of red blood. She was not among them; at least, he could not see her. Relief or misery? One could not claim to know. For this... this was The Battlefield. Drabble/poem and story mix :: T because of war themes :: SYOC!
1. Chapter I

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't expect to be doing one of these but I was bored and I figured I'd give it a go. Anyways, enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO all rights to R.R**

 _A sea of crimson blood_

 _That has broken the dam of Life_

 _The ground stained red_

 _From months of war and strife_

 _Welcome to The Battlefield_

 _A ruined, hellish place_

 _Reserved for war and death_

 _Of life no trace..._

No. He refused to believe it. The fact that she... she was gone. Untouchable, invincible, incredible. Those are the words used to describe her in battle. But not on The Battlefield. A whole new kind of evil is born on The Battlefield. A dark, hungry, soul-consuming essence with malicious, hostile intentions towards people who fight for good. Which is exactly why she was targeted. She was a brave, skilled fighter, able to go toe to toe with evil spirits and demons. However, The Battlefield was different. She was now lost, and he had to find her. Who was she? None other than Annabeth Chase.

 _The Battlefield will kill you_

 _The Battlefield will make you stronger_

 _Either way you are doomed_

 _You will not survive much longer_

 _Your heart will be crushed_

 _Bones bruised, body battered_

 _You will reap souls_

 _Yet your soul will be shattered..._

He stood up, and surveyed the landscape. Death, gore and guts were portrayed on every inch of land. He was the only one alive; a curse or a blessing? Perhaps both? Who knows. All he could feel was a nagging pain tearing at his brain and gnawing on his heart. All he could register was his own tears of grief. All he knew was revenge. Who was he? None other than Perseus Jackson. _  
_

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Note: Hello there people, and welcome to chapter 2 of _The Battlefield._ First things first, there is a VERY important A/N at the bottom of the chapter so please read that as it is EXTREMELY important. Okay? Good. Now, everyone that is reading this please read my other PJO fanfiction _Romans' Revenge,_ and more importantly RedAce16's PJO fanfiction Son Of Speed. I guarantee that you will enjoy the latter and I'm sure that if you like my writing in this story then you will like the former also. Anyways here's the chapter, and don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom. DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO (sadly) all rights to R.R **

_The lone survivor of the massacre_

 _The champion of the day_

 _Is now faced with a challenge_

 _Conquer he must, but fail he may_

 _The hard road that awaits him_

 _Is enough to make most crumble_

 _But for the sake of all things good_

 _When the time comes he can not fumble_

Step by agonizing step, Percy Jackson waded through piles of bodies, guts and golden sand, wanting to leave this gods forsaken place. Yet wherever he looked, he could not see anything other than scenes of death and tragedy. Not a living soul was about, save him, and he was getting more frustrated by the second. He tried to sing songs about walking and journeys, but all he could thing of was the verse: _These boots were made for walking, and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._ Not very helpful when you're trying to avoid stepping on dead people. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He thought that he was hallucinating at first, but there it was again. Even if it wasn't a person, it was the best thing he'd seen for the past 24 hours. It meant that there was life, which meant that there was a sustainable amount of food and water which meant that- He stopped himself. It was probably just a lone monster, maybe even the last one. He turned around, looking for the thing, whatever it was, until his eyes rested on a cloaked figure about fifty yards away from him.  
"Who are you?" Percy called, his voice a tad hopeful.  
The person - assuming it was a person and not a god - said something that he couldn't make out. Upon realizing this, the figure burst forward with an unnatural amount of speed stopping about a yard before Percy and holding out his hand. "Your ally."

 _Spirits low and hopes long gone_

 _Wishing that this is all a con_

 _You dream of a comfortable bed to sleep on_

 _But knowing that you will never have one_

 _Unless you learn to fight and survive_

 _You may never leave this place alive._

 **A/N:To all of my loyal followers, I have an announcement to make (*clears throat*) This story is going to turn into a SYOC! Okay, to some people it might not be a big announcement but still! There will be space for 6 OCs and not necessarily on a first come first serve basis, more to do with quality, though I will only accept the first 12 OCs. They must be submitted through PM or Review using the OC form below. Please use detail in the appearance section and overall as that may be the difference between your OC being chosen or not. If there are any missing details in one section but in all other sections there is lots of detail, I may be inclined to fill in the gaps myself and still use your OC. Please don't miss bits out on purpose because if I believe that that is what you are doing then I will reject your form.**

 **OC FORM:**

 **Name**

 **Age**

 **Mortal Family**

 **Godly Parent**

 **A brief history of their life**

 **Where they came from**

 **Appearance (Hair, Face, Build)**

 **Defining features (Tattoos, Birthmarks, Scars, Deformity)**

 **Personality**

 **Likes**

 **Dislikes**

 **Preferred outfits (at least two)**

 **Armour (if they wear any)**

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Style of fighting (including hand to hand combat)**

 **Demigod powers (if they have any)**

 **Gender**

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush (can be another OC or an actual character)**

 **Extra info**


End file.
